


Leo不知道的事

by Octoberbro



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-16
Updated: 2019-04-16
Packaged: 2020-01-15 00:43:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18487792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Octoberbro/pseuds/Octoberbro
Summary: 本文又名:不回消息引发的惨案/鸽子的下场/不要咕咕咕





	Leo不知道的事

　　梅西已经一小时二十七分没回消息了。

皮克熄灭手机屏幕，半张脸埋在领子里，微屈的脊背映在咖啡厅的玻璃墙上，划出一道苍白的曲线，分割了外面的世界。没人注意到他，毕竟，他现在更像是一个刚被上司训完的临时工，而不是巴塞罗那的顶级后卫。喉咙有些干燥，他拿起桌子上的咖啡，手覆上的那一刻冰冷的触感自指尖传来。好吧，已经凉了。

　　皮克越发觉得自己像一个失恋的中学生，还是处于青春期的那种。才一个多小时，他安慰自己，这不代表什么。可口袋里紧攥手机的手早已出卖了他，一分钟内，当他第九次翻看消息时，皮克用力按下锁屏键。去他的吧。

　　在与梅西冷战的第七天，杰拉德·皮克彻底失去了安全感。

　　再亲密的人也会产生矛盾，若处理的好，矛盾即感情生活的调味剂，反之则是破溃的伤口，你只能静静地看它流脓、腐败。这是母亲看到邻居并不算和谐的情感生活后得出的结论，在皮克十八岁那年传授于他。冷战的起因他大抵忘了，回想起来也不算什么大事，但没有人主动迈出那一步。“我输给他了。”皮克扣上帽子，大步迈向门口——他打算出去转转，最好吹吹冷风。

　　行人穿梭于深灰色建筑物围成的狭缝中，有的提着棕色纸袋，行走时洒出的咖啡将袋子的一角染深。站台的电子显示屏上滚动着最新的比赛结果，大写的B格外显眼，他们刚在这儿取得一场胜利，皮克下意识地提了提衣领。这里是曼彻斯特。正因如此，梅西不回消息的事才显得格外令人不安。随着时间流逝，皮克甚至觉得梅西是故意的。

　　冷风将裸露的皮肤割得生疼，他脚步沉重，路过的景色如循环的数列重复着。太多深颜色了，皮克想，直到他看见一个孩子。真正吸引他的是那孩子手中的气球，黄色和紫色紧挨在一起。一阵风吹过，下一秒，伴随着孩子的尖叫，气球摇摇晃晃地向他飘来。

　　“拦住它！”有人喊。

　　拦住它，拦住那个定位球。

　　足球场上的失误有很多，媒体总会议论一阵子，几天后，再寻找新的卖点。这些一般只在当事人心中留存，运气好一点儿的话，也就忘了，皮克显然不属于这一类。“孩子，你太紧张了。”弗格森爵士大半个身子被叠起来的书和录像带所遮挡，他在工作。“抱歉，先生。”球衣的一小块儿布料被他扯得皱皱巴巴。我已经失去了弗格森爵士以及曼联球迷的信任。

　　记忆也许会褪色，但皮克清楚地记得，那是一个黄紫配色的英超用球。球从他头顶飞过，像一个气球。

　　很多事是皮克无法预料的，例如十七岁出走曼联，在一个主流饮食文化是炸鱼薯条的城市，前途并不明朗，更糟糕的是，曼彻斯特没有海，而皮克大概是第一个在曼城斯特寻找海的人。那是他来的第一个周末，当第一缕阳光照在他脸上，海这个词便凭空出现，煎鸡蛋时，吃面包时，刮胡子时。当他提上鞋，这个词还在，像被人插上钉子用锤子狠狠地砸进脑袋。于是皮克决定，训练完去看看曼彻斯特的海。他问了第一个人，“你好，请问这附近哪里有海？”从那人表情中，皮克大概可以猜出他的英语有多烂，他重复着“Sea、Sea”，并配上肢体动作，混乱中，他甚至指向自己的蓝眼睛。紧接着是第二个人、第三个人。他像个疯子般比划着，嘴里念叨着单音节词汇。

　　Sea、Sea

　　拎空酒瓶的男人为皮克指明方向，他抬抬胳膊，半个手掌耷拉着，弯曲的食指指向远方，皮克放眼望去，他看不到街的尽头。“一直走下去?”那人却不再理他。

　　那条路很长，皮克的速度由慢转快，天空黑压压的从身后追上来——才下午四点。曼彻斯特的天总是黑得很早。

　　街旁的商铺并非想象中被人点亮，反而熄灭了很多，皮克内心翻涌起一些苦涩的情绪。该死，这里真的有海?汗湿的头发贴在额头，挡住了视线。皮克不记得自己走了多久，右脚拇指外侧很痛，他该选一双合脚的鞋的。十月的风自领口钻进他宽松的衬衣，皮克裹紧外套，他开始怀念巴塞罗那。手机不适时地开始震动，他往手心哈了一口热气，用三根手指把手机拽了出来，他的手已经冻僵了。

　　是leo。

　　皮克很想立刻接电话，但有些麻木的手提示着他目前的处境，思考片刻，他又将手机揣回裤兜。可打电话的人显然很固执，震动还在持续，隔着一层布料，酥麻的感觉无比清晰地传来。就在这时，他看到了海——一家名为Sea的酒吧。一瞬间，委屈、愤怒、无助自心底喷涌而出，皮克很想骂人，他感觉自己被戏弄了，但更多还是对自己无知的愤怒。

　　手机还在不知疲倦地震动，在各种复杂情绪的驱动下，他下意识地按下接听键。

　　“Gerard？你又把手机丢了？”梅西的声音从话筒传来有些失真，距离同样扭曲了电波。皮克张嘴，他的喉咙因长久的缺水一时发不出声音。“Gerard？”那边又问了一次，声音听着有些急切。“我在，leo，我在。”他用力发声，嘶哑的音节终于从嗓子里被挤压出来。梅西不再问，皮克听见被子和床单相互摩擦的声音，梅西一定钻进被窝了。“你看我们今天的比赛了吗？真的很惊险，我们被对方灌了两个球，佩普的脸都要绿了，不过还好，下半场我们扳了回来。”他自顾自说着“你最近怎么样？”梅西翻了个身，将手机扣在脸上。他们习惯于在晚上交换自己最近的生活与感受。

　　“很好啊。”皮克此时站在酒吧门口，LED灯闪烁着，光透过玻璃打在他脸上。“骗子。”皮克声音闷闷的，让人很容易听出不对劲。皮克没有说话，事实上，他不知道该怎么说，他被隔绝在这条空旷的街道了。“Gerard!”梅西加重语气，皮克的沉默使他不安。“前几天我的手机响了，在基恩赛前讲话的时候，我当时都快疯了，他一直在问是谁的手机，我告诉他是我。他瞪着我，我感觉他要把我吃了。”他的语调没什么起伏，仿佛在讲别人的故事。梅西的心揪起来，想说点儿什么，但皮克没有给他机会，他放声大笑“leo，你不会信了吧!都是假的，他把手搭在我肩膀，告诉我，没事的别紧张。”

　　梅西的心放下了，这是皮克的套路，皮克将其称为“转折之美”。

　　“leo，我受伤了。”刚结束一场比赛，皮克一瘸一拐地走过来，他咧着嘴，一副很疼的样子。“是腿么?”说话间手已经搭上了皮克的球袜，可没等他下一步动作，对方便轻巧地跳开，这哪像受了伤?于是在梅西的注视中，皮克笑得直不起腰。

　　这也是转折之美。

　　去、他、的、转折之美

　　梅西喜欢叫皮克“皮克爸爸”，因为他够高，像一面墙挡住那些恶意伤害他的人。闯祸后，皮克总站出来把一切大包大揽，最重要的是，他陪在自己身边——如果他没有去曼联的话。

　　梅西固执地相信很多事不必记得，除了皮克的告别。若让他回忆，他会说“那是平常的一天。”太阳即将隐去，余几缕橙红的光仓皇逃离，在训练场的围墙上摔个粉碎。他们走在队尾，梅西一只脚踏出门时，皮克将他扯了回来。“我们玩个游戏吧。”皮克笑着，一半身子在阴影里。梅西本想转身离去，但他看到皮克的眼睛。那儿有一些他读不懂的东西，于是他挑眉示意皮克继续。“你过了我，我告诉你一件事。”

　　“你不如直接告诉我。”毕竟他能过掉任何人“你不知道第一次交锋我就赢了你吗?”梅西开始有些烦躁，今天的皮克很奇怪。对方扔给他一个球，瞬间一股无名火在内心升腾。梅西将球踩在脚下，然后冲过去，冲进那片阴影。

　　皮克对他并没有想象中的奋力阻拦，甚至比平时还放松一点儿，梅西很快就赢了。他将球捡起，等皮克开口。

　　“我要去曼联了。”

　　“归期未定。”

　　“杰拉德·皮克。”最后的夕阳照进梅西眼眶，他的眼睛红红的“你这是犯规!”说完，他将球狠狠地砸在地上。“我们再比一次，我赢了你就不许走。”他昂起头，紧咬的嘴唇显露出内心的不安。

　　这样一张脸和记忆中的少年重合，带着青紫脚踝上场却进了三个球的leo，比赛中扔掉面具的leo，进球后兴奋地跳到他身上的leo。

　　皮克在梅西第二次进攻时，拦下了他。天已经完全黑了，他们紧紧贴在一起，皮克低下头，亲吻梅西发旋。

　　皮克许下一个愿望。

　　那个赛季结束前，经纪人告诉皮克巴萨有意签他回去。他第一时间拨通梅西的电话“leo，巴萨说要和我谈谈。”言语中有抑制不住的喜悦。“你一定知道了对吧?”皮克打开窗子，让风吹进来，卷起洁白的窗帘。“你怎么回答?”梅西好像刚睡醒，声音听起来懵懵的。“我说。”他故意顿了顿“我拒绝了，我在曼联待的很好。”下一秒，标志性的笑声响起“leo，骗你的!我当然同意了!”

去、他、的、转折之美

 

　　气球飘到肩膀时，皮克稳稳地将其抓住。他点亮手机，消息栏还是空空的，冷风吹过，皮克打了个冷颤。他抬起头，刚好有一滴水砸在面颊，紧接着细密的雨落下，周围人开始奔跑。

曼彻斯特的一角，蓝色的眸子映照着灰色的天空。

 

　　梅西打开手机时，成山的消息和电话让他觉得是不是手机出了问题，他睡了个午觉而已。

　　终于，皮克接到了梅西的来电。“你在哪儿?”他们同时问出这个问题。

　　梅西现在有些慌张，电话里皮克得知他的地址后就挂了电话，他应该在赶来的路上。请问他现在认错还来得及吗?如果你在现场，你会看到诺坎普的小国王于门口与卧室间来回踱步的场景，而这一切只因为杰拉德·皮克先生。

　　门铃响了。

　　梅西搓搓手，移动到门口。靠，不就是没看到消息吗?他还能把我怎样么?某位哲人说过，人是需要不断给自己打气的。

　　门才拉到一半，一股力就将他推开——皮克是冲进来的。伴着一股风，梅西看清皮克此时的样子，他的外套被打湿后贴在身上，扣着的帽子遮住大半张脸。“我只是睡了个午觉，手机静音。”说到这儿，他扬起手机，指着屏幕上方的静音图标。皮克没有回应，只是脱下外套，走进浴室。

　　水声透过门缝传到客厅，梅西坐在沙发上，愧疚和担忧涌上心头。他想得到皮克有多无助，之前的冷战此刻都烟消云散。

　　不一会儿，水声停了。皮克只围了条浴巾，上身暴露在空气中，梅西抬手将空调调高一两度。

　　皮克走到他跟前，未擦干的水珠顺着发丝滴落到地板上。“你知不知道我有多着急。”皮克的语调没什么波动“准备好接受惩罚了吗?”没等梅西回答，皮克整个人便压了上来，他挣扎几下无果后，只好采用语言攻势。“Gerard，别，我承认错了。”说话时梅西尽力瞪大眼睛，好像电视里的妹子都是这样卖萌的?

　　说实话皮克有点儿想笑，但他要保持自己的愤怒态度。他用牙齿咬住梅西衣服下摆，然后掀起来。身下人胸前红红的两点已经挺立，皮克坏心眼地啃咬上去。“靠!疼!”牙齿与乳头密切接触的一瞬，梅西弓起身子。“你这么敏感可不好。”皮克将他压回沙发。宽松的睡裤也被扯下，很好，他还有一条内裤。可皮克并没有急着扒掉，而是缓慢地拉起松紧带，然后果断地松手。啪的一声，梅西雪白的腰迹便留下一道红色的印子。

　　“你玩什么?”梅西扭动身子，企图掀翻身上的人，却被人掐着腿按了回去。终于，内裤也被人扯下，皮克分开梅西双腿，下面的风光一览无余。

　　“别在这儿!去卧室!”梅西在做最后的挣扎。“偏不。”皮克的回答令他绝望。他望向皮克胯下的东西，这个尺寸可不小，不加润滑他会死的吧?

　　“我说了，是惩罚。”皮克将他调整到一个舒服的姿势。梅西闭上眼睛，准备迎接接下来的疼痛，但疼痛并没有袭来。梅西半睁开眼，只见皮克在抽屉里翻找着什么。“避孕套和润滑剂呢?别告诉我没有!”

　　见梅西没有反应，皮克仰头长叹“你不会以为我真要这么上吧?”

　　哦，你还真贴心。

　　“那能去卧室吗?”

　　“别想!这是惩罚!”

　　皮克找到了想要的东西，他将白色膏状物挤在手上，然后探入梅西后穴。滚烫的内里一下子吸上手指，他仔细地扩张，展平一寸寸褶皱。感觉差不多可以了，皮克将自己的一部分挤了进去。

　　空调的温度有些高了，梅西只觉得燥热。交合的部分更是烫得不行，梅西下意识去摸，却被皮克握着手臂压了回去。

　　就着这个姿势，梅西得以看清皮克全部细微的表情，这时候应该交流感情。“你有想过我在睡觉吗?”梅西问，他像一只小船，随海浪起起伏伏。“没有。”皮克如实回答。“Gerard”梅西盯着皮克深邃的眼睛“你缺乏安全感。”他一字一句地说。

　　话说出口梅西就后悔了。皮克当然缺乏安全感，虽然皮克从来不说，但他知道，在曼联那几年，他过得并不好。“你骗了我多少事。”梅西垂下眼，长长的睫毛扫下一道阴影。

　　皮克低下头，蜻蜓点水般亲吻他的嘴唇。“我曾许下一个愿望。”低沉的声音在他耳边响起。

　　“是什么?”

　　没有回答。皮克突然加快了抽插的速度，一丝呻吟从梅西齿缝中溜出“啊...慢点儿..”在敏感点被连续刺激下，梅西身前的欲望开始抬头。他眼前白茫茫一片，体内那一处滚烫仿佛要将他随时燃烧殆尽。他攀着皮克的背，情动时留下一道道红印。

　　股间一片湿润，与此同时，梅西也射了。他已经累的睁不开眼，朦胧间，他跌入一个温暖的怀抱，他无比贪恋这个气息，如猫般的，梅西蹭了蹭皮克的臂弯。

　　“我想永远在你身边。”

　　我曾无数次祷告。

　　曼彻斯特的夜空聆听了太多乞求，皮克真的以为自己再也没有机会回到梅西身边。寻海的那晚，在回去的路上，他竟笑出声来。

　　是leo。

　　是leo。

　　“转折之美”也不是都有转折，例如他手机响的那次。

反正leo不会知道的。

 

　　——END——

（一点点番外/后续）

　　后来的某一天，皮克看了一部中国电影。

皮主席提醒您:

信息千万条，回信第一条。  
看信不回复，亲人两行泪。

　　本文又名:不回消息引发的惨案/鸽子的下场/不要咕咕咕


End file.
